Dí te amo
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: —Ella es Fionna, mi prima…. — Comenzó Finn. Marshall sonrió divertido, contemplándola con fascinación e interés. La mirada azulada de ella se clavó en sus ojos, y él supo que debía conocerla más a fondo.


_Adventure time no me pertenece._

* * *

Dí te amo.

Marshall Lee no puede despegar sus ojos de ella. De su cabello rubio, largo, brillante; de su piel blanca, y suave; de sus ojos grandes, redondos y azules, brillando como zafiros bajo la luz del día. No, no puede desviar su mirada de aquella muchacha.

El tumulto de estudiantes se acumuló en la entrada del colegio y Marshall bufó frustrado al perderla de vista de un segundo a otro. Tanta era la gente que ni siquiera podía diferenciar su cabello rubio –único, por cierto- entre todas las personas chillonas que se arremolinaban en un mismo lugar. Desde afuera, Marshall comenzaba a observarlos con desdén.

—Hey, Marsh, ¿qué tanto miras?— Sintió un golpe en sus cotillas y desvió la vista hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño. Marceline le sonreía lánguidamente y Marshall al instante comprendió que ella le había golpeado con su codo. Sí, su hermana gemela.

—Nada. — Respondió, cortante. Mostró una sonrisa seductora –sí, de esas de propagandas- y se giró del todo hacia Marceline. — ¿No has visto a Finn y a los demás?— Preguntó, al tanto que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al tumulto de personas. Aún buscaba con su mirada a la chica rubia, pero se vio frustrado al seguir sin encontrarla.

—Cafetería. — Mencionó Marceline acercándose a su lado. Todos los miraban con fijeza, algunos se apartaban. Sí, los gemelos Abadeer imponían su propia presencia.

.

.

Sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa divertida y, sentado en uno de los bancos de la cafetería, situado junto a una mesa a un lado de la ventana, analizó con su mirada a la misma chica rubia de hace unos minutos, más de cerca.

La suerte estaba de su lado ese día. Al parecer, esa chica era familiar de Finn, a simple vista guardaban un parecido físico impresionante.

—Ella es Fionna, mi prima…. — Comenzó Finn. Marshall sonrió divertido, contemplándola con fascinación e interés. La mirada azulada de ella se clavó en sus ojos, y él supo que debía conocerla más a fondo.

Si antes creía que la suerte estaba junto a él, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que él mismo era la suerte. Fionna tomó asiento justo al lado de él, frente a su hermana Marceline y, del otro lado, Flama la miraba con curiosidad. Todos querían saber de ella, aún más. Finn observaba a todos con recelo y se cruzaba de brazos, de vez en cuando decía algo cortante defendiendo a su prima, claramente. Celoso, quizás.

Fionna era estudiante de intercambio. Venía de Aaa –lugar que él había visitado un par de veces, que se ubica del otro lado del océano, junto a Eee-, era prima de Finn por parte de sus padres y sus rasgos físicos eran casi idénticos debido a los muy marcados por sus familias paternas. Era increíble, ella no era ni tímida ni muy habladora. A veces reía, y otras veces, optaba por guardar silencio; pero siempre atenta a la conversación.

Con el pasar de los minutos, Marshall notó qué bien le asentaba el uniforme escolar -tenía buenas piernas, no había podido evitar notar aquello-, y las graciosas pero geniales orejas de conejo que llevaba en el cabello, adornándoselo. Además de guapa, original.

Luego de media hora, la campana usual retumbó por todo el colegio. Marshall suspiró frustrado y fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Todos, incluso su hermana, le miraron en silencio. Él les miró de igual forma, deslizó su mirada hasta Fionna y luego la volvió al grupo en general. Rozó los ojos rosas de Gumball, los oscuros de Marceline y los anaranjados de Flama. Estaba seguro de que todos comenzaban a imaginarse que se saltearía las clases.

Pues, no.

— ¿Qué? Iré a clases. — Gruñó, luego carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. Marceline se levantó justo luego de que acabó de hablar y caminó hacia él.

—Igual yo, hey~

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas aulas. Fionna se dio media vuelta y le dirigió una fugaz mirada al chico Abadeer antes de dejarse ser guiada por su primo. Marshall Lee le parecía interesante, muy interesante.

.

.

—Hey, linda. — Escuchó una voz lo suficientemente conocida como para adivinar al instante que Marshall Lee le había susurrado a su oído aquellas palabras. Fionna suspiró antes de girarse y encararlo de una vez por todas. Una vez terminada la jornada estudiantil de ese día y haber pasado más de cinco horas escuchando chismes de otras muchachas de su salón, Fionna tuvo suficiente información adquirida para jactarse de que Marshall Lee era el típico chico perseguido por las muchachas. Y no era que le importase demasiado, pero desde esa mañana temprano la había estado observando a ella, solo a ella. Y Fionna no había pasado por alto aquello.

—Hm, Marshall Lee, ¿verdad?— Preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia. Sabía con perfección quien era, quien era su hermana gemela y hasta en qué grado se situaba.

—El mismo. — Sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco más a Fionna. Ella le sonrió, aunque detrás de su sonrisa escondía una mueca de sarcasmo auto eficiente.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y recargando todo su peso en su pierna derecha. Abadeer la contempló en toda su plenitud, deslizó sus ojos de pies a cabeza y luego negó simultáneamente en movimientos horizontales.

—Me preguntaba si querías que te acompañara a casa_, babe._ — Dijo en tono seductor. Fionna alzó una ceja, mirándolo con desdén calcado en sus ojos. Marshall no entendió su mensaje, puesto que no cambió su expresión y siguió con su temple sonriente.

— ¿Por qué querrías acompañarme? No nos conocemos. — Espetó, manteniendo de postura de brazos cruzados y se inclinó hacia el otro lado.

—Oh, vamos Fi. —

—Fionna. — Carraspeó corrigiéndolo.

—Cariño. —

Fionna frunció el ceño ante el otro apodo y Marshall continuó. — No habrá nada de malo con que te acompañe unas calles. Además, será bueno para conocernos.

—Finn vendrá a recogerme. Esta mañana habíamos quedado en que volveríamos juntos. Lo siento Marshall…

— ¿De verdad crees que Finn perdería la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Flama o, incluso, mi hermana?— Bufó divertido Marshall, a sabiendas que su amigo aún no se decidía entre Marceline o Flama. Daba igual, a él poco y nada le importaban los problemas amorosos de los demás; aunque repetidas veces pensó en cómo reaccionaría su hermana si Finn la ignorara en un futuro no muy lejano.

Fionna entrecerró la mirada sobre él y suspiró, aferró con más fuerza su bolso a su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar, comprendiendo que de nada servía negarse a esa propuesta. Él parecía ser verdaderamente una persona muy insistente.

—Vamos. — Susurró con voz ronca, claramente indignada. O algo parecido.

Marshall sonrió, satisfecho por haber cumplido su cometido. Apuró el paso y se posó junto a ella, demasiado cerca. Depositó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, con confianza.

El rostro de Fionna enrojeció violentamente y, empequeñecida bajo el sofocante abrazo, sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a bombear la sangre furiosamente a través de sus venas y se veía impotente a quejarse de aquél acto prematuro de confianza.

Marshall podía ser el patán de la escuela, el _bad ass _de toda la secundaria, la leyenda legendaria entre las muchachas, y el estudiante vagabundo entre los profesores –de los cuales, más de uno se alegraba de que estuviera en último año-; pero Fionna lo había mirado con otros ojos, viéndolo como algo más que el deseado popular en busca de nuevas víctimas.

* * *

**N/A:** Posiblemente les causó aburrimiento xD Y creo que tiene un montonazo de Ooc, pero al ser un total universo alterno, creo que es un poco comprensivo. Anyway~ Es lo mejor que pude hacer uwu Pero claro, siempre estoy en busca de la mejora *AA*

Con respecto a la continuación, lo dudo muchísimo, pero cabe la posibilidad. Por ahora lo dejaré así, y luego veré cuanto público poseo para seguir la historia C:

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Dejen un review uwú.


End file.
